


Remembrance

by phoenixjustice



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 after they get off of the island.</p><p>The Island had taken Sawyer back, away from Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

It was an embrace that he did not expect, but once it happened...nothing had ever felt so right to him. Everyone else and their problems just seemed to fade away, until it was just he and Sawyer, the world forgotten. He could forget about everyone who always came to him for every little thing, he could forget about Kate and her inability to choose; always pulling him and Sawyer along on strings, expecting them to dance whenever she wanted them to.

He could forget about his past, to think about the positives of the present and focus on the future. Remember the feelings of Sawyer's touches, the heights of pleasure he brought him to, the husky voice as it told him that he was loved. The tremor in his voice when he told Sawyer that he loved him too.

That is, until one day when he awoke and Sawyer wasn't there anymore. And he knew exactly what had happened.

The island had taken Sawyer back, taken him away from Jack.

He grew desperate, unable to eat, or to sleep. Desperate, he calls Kate and meets with her. She had to listen to reason; she had to listen to him!

"Kate! We have to go back! We have to go BACK!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
